Artificial snow is used for seasonal decoration of homes and businesses as well as for standing-in for real snow in theater productions, movie sets, and the like. Artificial snow may also be used in the production of advertisements and other commercial artwork. Preferably, artificial snow resembles natural snow in texture and color however, this is difficult to achieve.
Where the artificial snow is to be dropped from above or blown to simulate falling snow, it should drift in air relatively slowly in a manner that resembles the falling of natural snow. Artificial snow should ideally drift and lie on the ground in a way that closely resembles real snow.
Artificial snow is often displayed in places accessible to members of the public, for example, in seasonal displays in businesses, homes and the like.